El beso de Ira
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Una sesión de estudios que termina con un beso y un beso que inicia todo.
1. Chapter 1

—Ahora entiendo que el azul no es el color de la confusión, ahora es el color de la esperanza. Sí, eso es—dijo satisfecho Malcom desprendiendo la mirada del papel.

—Oye, las partes que entendí son fabulosas en verdad —dijo Ira mirando a Malcom.

—Genial. Mira, ya que tenemos todas las ideas ahora hay que escribirlo con palabras que tu usarías—dijo Malcom entregando el texto a Ira.

El deportista apenas miró la hoja amarilla que tenía el escrito y sin previo aviso plantó sus labios en los labios del chico genio.

—Gracias Malcom—dijo Ira rompiendo el beso y arancando la hoja donde estaba el texto—, los de más pensaran que soy un genio.

Malcom se quedó petrificado ante aquel acto inesperado. Mientras el deportista se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

—Definitivamente el azul es mi color favorito —dijo Ira cruzando el cumbral con el texto en una mano. Como si aquel beso no significara nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm dio un suspiro para agarrar valor y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en donde Ira, el deportista, comía con apuro su abundante comida.

—Hola Ira. Quería hablar contigo—dijo Malcolm al llegar a una distancia que juzgo prudente.

Ira tomo su tiempo para terminar el bocado que tenía en la boca.

—Hola Malcolm ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Yo...—Malcolm hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y continuó—, de lo ocurrido la otra tarde.

Ira puso cara de no entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo del.… a lo del.… a lo del beso—, dijo Malcolm bajando la voz al decir la palabra "beso".

Ira casi se desmaya cuando escucho "beso". Con discreción, miró a todos lados esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado.

—¡Shhh! No podemos hablar de eso aquí. Te veré en tu casa acabando las clases. Ahora habla de otra cosa o vete.

Malcolm pensó en mencionar el asunto del ensayo, pero estaba tan abrumado en imaginar a Ira una vez más en su casa que prefirió no decir palabra alguna y retirarse rápidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

—MALCOLM, IRA ESTÁ AQUÍ—gritó Lois, dejando pasar al deportista a su casa.

Malcolm dejó de lado la tarea que estaba haciendo y fue asentarse en la cama que compartía con sus hermano menor. Estaba nervioso.

—Hola Malcolm—dijo Ira en la entrada de la habitación.

—Hola Ira.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Pasar? O sí claro, pasa—contestó apenado Malcom—. Y si quieres puedes tomar asiento.

Ira busco con la mirada antes de sentarse en la cama a cierta distancia de Malcolm. Ambos tomaron la misma posición, apretando sus propias manos y sin saber dónde mirar. La incomodidad inundaba la habitación.

—¿De qué querías hablar?—rompió el silencio Ira sin voltear a ver a Malcolm.

—Pues… yo…—Malcolm no quería hablar—. Temía provocar a Ira y que este lo moliera a golpes—.Del beso-se atrevió a decir. Temeroso, también de que su madre escuchara.

—¿Y qué quieres saber?—dijo Ira de mala gana.

—Bueno no sé. Tal vez ¿por qué lo hiciste? Tal vez te di la impresión que soy gay pero no lo soy…—Malcolm empezó uno de sus comunes soliloquios interminables.

—¡Basta¡—interrumpió Ira, evitando alzar mucho la voz—. Yo… no lo sé. Solo quise besarte y ya-dijo levantando un poco los hombros y aun sin voltear a ver a Malcolm.

Silencio nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Ira no tenía más que decir y Malcom esperaba que Ira diera una explicación real.

—Pero yo no soy gay. Digo, esta bien si tú eres gay pero te aseguro que yo no…—comenzó a decir Malcom sin atreverse a mirar a Ira.

—¿Por qué no se calla?—pensó Ira.

Y sin que Malcolm lo viera venir sus labios fueron invadidos por los de Ira.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?-Pensó Malcom para sus adentros—. ¿Acaso, Ira era gay? Y entonces, ¿qué significaban todas las chicas con las que Ira había salido? ¿Eran solo una pantalla para ocultar la verdad? ¿o tal vez sería bisexual?.

La mente de Malcom se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir los labios de Ira moverse. De inmediato un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así. Se sentía al mismo tiempo vulnerable y protegido. Y sin darse cuenta, sin pensar, sus labios comenzaron a dejarse llevar por los de Ira. Tenía que admitirlo, Ira sería un tonto, pero besaba increíblemente; seguramente por practicar con todas las porristas de la escuela. ¿Y ahora? ¿El nombre "Malcom" sería uno más en ese largo listado de chicas? ¿Acaso habría otros nombres de chicos? Malcolm comenzó a sentirse usado, un simple objeto en el que Ira satisfacía sus necesidades carnales. Eso en vez de hacerlo sentir mal lo excitó.

—No—dijo Malcolm rompiendo el beso y poniéndose de pie—. Yo no soy gay.

—Yo tampoco-dijo Ira poniéndose de pie y regresando a besar a Malcolm, aprisionandolo contra la pared.

Un gemido escapó de Malcolm, pero no se detuvo y danzó al ritmo de los labios de Ira. Se sentía tan completo al estar dominado por aquel enorme deportista que no quería separarse jamás de esa posición, por más que en cualquier momento su madre o hermanos podían entrar en cualquier momento, de hecho, eso lo excitaba aun más.

De pronto las manos de Ira comenzaron a colarse bajo la playera de Malcolm.

—Basta, basta—dijo Malcolm tomando un poco el control de sí mismo—. Aquí no.

Ira sonrió.

—Aquí no ¿entonces dónde?—dijo Ira sabiendo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que Malcolm fuera suyo.

—Yo…-Malcolm se dio cuenta del error que había cometido—. Piensa Malcolm todavía puedes zafarte de esta—pensó Malcom.

Pero ¿de verdad quería zafarse?.

—¿Mañana en mi casa?—dijo dando un guiño Ira.

—Ya te dije que no soy gay.

—Ya te dije que yo tampoco. Entonces ¿mañana en mi casa?.

—Yo… espera ¿todo esto qué significa?.

—¿Qué significa? Que siento algo especial por ti y quiero estar contigo, pasar una tarde juntos—mintió Ira.

"Es una respuesta poco común para alguien que no es gay" pensó Malcom. Sabía que Ira mentía, seguramente eso lo decía a todas las chicas con las que había estado. Sabía que que Ira quería algo más y Malcolm no estaba seguro de querer llegar hasta allá.

—Mañana en tu casa—dijo Malcolm, más para salir de esa situación que por que de verdad hubiera decidido ir.

—¡Sí! Te veré mañana—dijo Ira con la actitud de un niño que acaba de conseguir un dulce.

Ira plantó un beso en los labios de Malcolm. Antes de salir de la habitación.

—Te espero—dijo el deportista.


End file.
